


Sadie's Story

by Whyrtheusernamestaken



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyrtheusernamestaken/pseuds/Whyrtheusernamestaken
Summary: Sadie loves Jerome. Jeremiah has a problem with that.Thank you for all of the kudos!! This is one of my first posts, so it means a lot!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sadie met Jerome Valeska at the circus when they were children. The big top was set up in the field near her house. Whenever he needed a safe place to stay, he would run to her house, climb in through the window, and stay in her room.  
No one loved Jerome except for Sadie. She tended to his wounds, washed his bloody clothes, let him use her family's shower, snuck him food and other provisions. No one saw him as a victim except for her.   
Even his twin brother, who knew him better than anyone, believed he deserved the abuse. In fact, Jeremiah had gotten used to being the favorite of the two. He relished the affections and praise of their family. He enjoyed being considered above Jerome.  
Jeremiah grew jealous of fact that Sadie loved Jerome. He couldn't understand why anyone would care about his brother and not him. He was the good one. He cleaned his room, did his homework. But Jerome was always causing trouble. He was dangerous.   
When Sadie didn't stop loving Jerome over the years, Jeremiah became obsessed with taking her from him. He followed Jerome to her house one rainy night. He spied as she let his brother in through her window and sat him in the chair at her desk. Then he watched as she helped him out of his wet sweater and shirt and tossed them into a hamper with her own laundry. They talked for awhile, and then she leaned down and kissed him. Soon, they had undressed one another and she was straddling his lap rocking her hips against his. Jeremiah's face burned with envy and his chest heaved with angry breaths as he watched from outside. After they moved to her bed, he turned away unable to witness anymore.  
He had tried confronting Sadie about her relationship with his twin at school. It was difficult to ignore the sight of her wearing his brother's sweater from the night before. She was friendly enough with him, but disagreed about Jerome. Nothing would sway her loyalty to him. Then he considered telling her parents about them. They would keep them apart for sure. But he didn't want to hurt her. He only craved her affection that she reserved for his brother. He wanted to make her his.  
So, Jeremiah came up with a plan. On a night that Jerome would be busy with chores, Jeremiah snuck into Sadie's house and crawled into her bed before she could turn on the light. He had taken off his clothes and laid close behind her. When he wrapped an arm around her, she awoke.  
"Jerome?" she asked sleepily.  
"Ssh. It's just me," Jeremiah whispered gently brushing her long hair off her shoulder and giving the bare skin a kiss. He hooked a finger under the strap of her tank top and slid it down. She raised her arm to release it from the strap. He was already rock hard, and when she reached around to touch him, his breath hitched at the new sensation. She stroked him while he pulled her panties down with wary hands. Then he scooted closer and she helped guide his cock to her entrance. When he slid into her, he took a moment to enjoy the feeling. This was exactly what he had wanted. He pumped in and out of her and she moaned softly. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before he came. Having never been touched this way made him sensitive.  
"Jerome!" she hissed sitting up suddenly.   
"I'm sorry," Jeremiah replied softly.  
"Now I have to go to the bathroom!" she complained getting out of the bed and leaving the room. A few minutes passed and she returned. He watched her cautiously hoping that she wouldn't suspect anything. But she crawled back under the covers beside him and pecked him lovingly on the lips with a smile.   
"I can't stay mad at you," she said sweetly, "And it's okay. I've actually been using birth control for awhile, so it should be fine." Jeremiah was speechless at the sight of her naked body climbing on top of him. She slid down his body until her face was inches from his cock, which was already stiff again. Smiling mischievously, she took him into her mouth. He gasped and bucked his hips up. She gagged and came off of him with a giggle.   
"Slow down," she laughed, "What's gotten into you?"  
"I'm sorry," he apologized again, "It just feels really amazing!" This illicited another smile from her and she blushed a little.  
"Well, good," she replied beaming and then filled her mouth with him again. He tried not to get too worked up, fisting the sheets and breathing deeply. If he wasn't so caught up in his first blow job, he would have been thinking of how unfair it was for Jerome to get this kind of treatment regularly. Sadie was certainly skilled at this. To stop himself from coming too quickly again, he switched positions with her so that she was laying underneath him with her legs spread on either side of his. He looked at her unsure if this was normal, but she encouraged him lifting her legs to bring him in deeper. He kissed her with inexperience as he thrusted in and out of her. Every moan from her pushed him closer to his second orgasm.  
"Sadie," he breathed, "say you're mine."  
"I'm yours," she whispered into his ear. And this sent him over the edge and he filled her with his hot seed again. He collapsed onto her still inside of her.  
"You've been very naughty tonight," she giggled softly running her fingers through his red hair. He tensed with worry that she knew who he was. But she continued, "You came in me twice, Jerome!"  
He sighed in relief and tried to think of a response that his brother might say. Unable to come up with a suitable reply, he said what was on his mind instead.  
"I love you."  
"What?!" Sadie answered shoving him away. He looked back her with surprise and his heart pounded in his ears.  
"You'd better go," she said getting out of the bed.  
"What's wrong?" Jeremiah asked standing up and retrieving his clothes.  
"It's just that... You've never said that before. I mean, I know you love me. It's just that hearing you say the words... It's really special." Her eyes welled up and she tried to hide how meaningful it was. Jeremiah swelled with joy at being the one to share this moment with her. She laughed a little and embraced him.   
"Sorry to freak out about it," she said resting her head on his shoulder. He hugged her back and inhaled her scent.  
"It's okay," he replied. After a moment, she released him and he headed to the window.  
"Good night," she wished sweetly.  
"Good night," he answered climbing through. Before she closed the glass, she reached out and kissed him.  
"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome finds out what Jeremiah did and gets himself in trouble.

Chapter 2

 

Sadie pounced onto Jerome's back surprising him.   
"Guess who?" she asked playfully pecking his cheek.   
"Jesus, Sadie! I thought you were someone else!" he shouted with a laugh. She jumped down and they kissed. She felt a little guilty for scaring him.  
"Last night was fun," she giggled hardly able to contain herself. She was over the moon. Jerome regarded her with confusion.  
"What was?" he asked holding her hands. She laughed thinking he was joking.  
"You know!" she answered slapping his arm lightly. When his expression didn't change, she frowned.  
"You and me last night! You said you love me!" she told him. His face darkened and his eyes were enflamed with fury when he realized what happened.   
"That wasn't me," he said angrily. He turned on his heel and stormed through the circus. Sadie followed him knowing what was about to happen.   
"Please don't do anything! You know what'll happen if they find out!" she called after him. When they reached his trailer, he slammed the door open.  
"Jeremiah!" he roared bursting through the doorway. A few seconds later, he dragged his brother out onto the ground and attacked him in a blind rage. Sadie shouted at him to stop. Not because she pitied Jeremiah, but because she knew what would happen to Jerome if he was caught. Jerome spotted a hatchet nearby and wasted no time in lunging at his twin with it. Before he could land his strike, he was pulled back by the strongman and a group of others. Everyone looked horrified and Lila was crying. Her baby boy had almost been killed.  
Sadie wasn't able to save Jerome from the beatings that followed. She was easily held back, and no one would listen to her. When they were finished with him, he limped off like a poor animal. Sadie found him and cradled his head on her lap.  
"I'm so sorry, Jerome," she sobbed caressing his head. "I thought he was you. I love you so much. I'd never-"  
"Stop," Jerome interrupted sitting up. He placed a bloody hand on the side of her face and she leaned into his palm.  
"I love you too," he said simply. Then he smiled the most evil grin she had ever seen. "I'm gonna make them pay. They'll be the ones that are sorry." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Okay," she said, "just don't get caught. I can't lose you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome ends up in Arkham.

Chapter 3

 

"You promised not to get caught," Sadie said through the clear barrier between her and Jerome.   
"Yeah, well, turns out it's not as easy to get away with murder as I thought," he replied nonchalantly. She held back a sob and forced herself not to tear up.  
"So, ya gonna wait for me?" he joked with a laugh.  
"That's not funny," she replied.  
"So serious, dollface," he sighed. "You know we'll find a way to be together again. Just a matter of time."  
"I hope so. But don't get into anymore trouble, okay?" she pleaded. He cackled at her request. She couldn't help but appreciate his humor. But she still worried about him. The guard told them their time was up.   
"I'll keep in touch," he promised standing up. Sadie watched longingly as he was led away by the guard out of the visitation room. 

...

The news reported that several inmates had escaped from Arkham Asylum. Sadie's attention piqued at the mention of Jerome being among them. She followed the stories as closely as possible. Her heart leaped at the thought of him finding her. He had her address from the letters she'd sent.   
She went on with her life, but wasn't interested in being with anyone romantically. She had gotten a small, old apartment in the city and held down two jobs that took up most of her time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome reunites with Sadie. This was a spur of the moment chapter. So I apologize if it doesn't fit in with the rest of the story. :)

Sadie came home one night to an unlocked apartment. Her cautious side told her not to investigate. She should call 911 and get the hell out of there. But the thought of Jerome being the reason behind the break in was enough to let her guard down.  
She would do anything for him.  
"Hello?" she called as if that was a good idea. No answer. When she entered the bedroom, she heard a chuckle. Deep, sinister. The tones were everything from the one that she had fallen for. The one she would die for. Jerome Valeska.  
"Hiya, toots," came the greeting from across the room.  
"Jerome!" she exclaimed softly to herself. A conflict of emotions clashed over her. The desire to be angry and coarse collided with the absolute longing for connection and reunification. Her heart had been sorely incomplete without Jerome. It didn't matter that he killed. It didn't matter that he was dangerous or psychotic. Sadie would never love him as fiercely as anyone else. And he, in turn, would never entrust his most vulnerable self to anyone but her. (Though he wouldn't say so.)  
"I knew you'd find me!" she shouted with glee attacking his form. He received her with open arms and a greedy kiss. His life had returned.  
"So, ya waited for me, then?" he joked.  
"Always!" Sadie replied crushing her lips into his. He chuckled into her kiss and then took control in the way she adored by being the perfect combination of rough with tenderness that no one else had managed to conceive in her time of experimentation.  
"God, I love you so much!" he groaned into her ear as he took her passionately. The impact of their love brought her to tears of joy. Her body shuddered underneath his taught frame. They worshipped each other. Celebrating in their commitment.  
"When I saw the news, I thought you'd find your way back to me," she said slightly out of breath as they laid sprawled across the bed. The fresh air from her open window ghosted across their bare skin.  
"You know I'll always find you," Jerome grinned caressing the side of her face. Then he looked away towards the open window. It was a kind of sad look.  
"What is it?" Sadie asked.  
"I gotta go back," he answered. She looked at him with a furrowed brow.   
"He believes in me," he continued, "He's more of a father than I ever had. If I help him, we could take this whole city. You and me could have everything."  
"But all I want is you," she said looking into his beautiful eyes. "I'll do anything for you." Her words brought an appreciative smile to his face. What had he done to deserve such an angel? He almost wished she hadn't blessed him so that he could feel nothing but the rush of murder in his blood. But a twinge inside of him sweltered around her being. She was heaven incarnate. For whatever reason, she was his salvation.  
His smile was met with a soft kiss from her. Perfection and bliss.  
"I love you," she said giving herself to him. And he remembered the first time she had allowed him to take her. The smell of the wet hay that they laid upon. The sensual sounds that he encouraged from her lips as they intertwined their bodies. Their intimacy was clouded by shadows in the barn of the circus. Neither of them would forget the gorgeous release of their bodies. The nails digging into the flesh. The adorable uncertainty with which they began their endeavors. Their hearts had been ready for some time. Then finally, they risked the trust of exposing their physical desires to one another.   
They knew they were lucky. They knew they were in the rarity. Most people would fuck and move on right after, leaving the other to wallow in self deprecation, wondering what they did wrong. But they were fortunate because they both really loved each other.  
As Jerome came hard inside of her again, he moaned loudly.  
"I love you too," he said collapsing on top of her, "I have to keep you with me. And if I can take control of this place, then we'll be together forever."  
"Normally, I'd tell you to be careful, but right now, all I can say is I'm in," she panted resting her head on his chest. It rumbled with a satisfied hum and he trailed his fingers across her back. Goosebumps prickled her flesh, and as if reading her mind, Jerome pulled the blankets up over her exposed skin and wrapped an arm across her.  
"I'll keep you posted," he said into her hair. But she had already fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't have more. I'm a noobie at this, so I just write spur of the moment. Thank you for the kudos! :)

Jerome left reluctantly the next morning. Sadie let him go sadly, but supportive of his decisions. Her fear of losing him became a reality with the news of his death. The very same man who promised to make Jerome a star had betrayed him. She was no killer, but she would avenge him.  
...  
"Courtesy of Mr. J!" Sadie exclaimed gleefully through her pretty white teeth slinging bullets through those responsible for her love's demise. It had been over a year since his death. She had changed drastically. Not just her appearance, but her own moral compass. She had estranged herself from friends and family. Madness in the colors of black and red was a gorgeous look on her. Her heart was broken, but her chaos was beautiful and terrifying. If there was any slight chance that someone had anything to do with Jerome's death, she would find them and dispose of them. There was no guilt or remorse. If they had a family, it was their fault for messing with hers. Because Jerome Valeska was her life. And nothing else mattered.   
One night, there was a beautiful explosion lighting up the night sky. Then it was followed by a silent, enveloping darkness. The entire city lost power. It felt comforting to her.  
Dwight and those other followers were fucking disposable and stupid. The only thing they were good for was accidentally bringing him back to life. Sadie would have granted Dwight a good position for accomplishing such a feat, but Jerome called the shots. And if he was okay with killing Dwight for cutting off his face, then she wouldn't mind. Jerome was alive.  
"Hey, Sadie babes," she heard once in the darkness. She thought it was a dream. Dwight had removed his beautiful face, so it couldn't possibly be him. But she heard his voice again.  
"Miss me?"  
"It's not really you, is it?" she asked the darkness, "This is just my imagination, right?"  
"It's all me, baby," the familiar voice answered. From a dark corner of the room, a silhouette emerged. The face was a similar, but marred version of the one she had fallen in love with.  
"Oh, baby!" Sadie exclaimed. She jumped into his open arms and gazed lovingly into his eyes. Her long fingers trailed delicately across his rippled skin. He looked different, but he was still the same. She planted a hungry kiss on his torn lips as if they were the best in the world. "You're gonna stay for good this time, Jerome?"  
"Anything for you, Sadie," he replied, "I'm nothing without you, love."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah comes for Sadie

Chapter 6

Jeremiah never forgot about his twin brother and Sadie, the blessed angel. He would reclaim her as his own. He had Ecco, which was a solid testimony to his upstanding behavior. But taking Sadie for his own would be the ultimate victory. If he could make her his; somehow change her mind, then he would be victorious and could conquer anything and everything. Did Jeremiah love her? Obviously not. Even in chaos, Jerome was the most in touch with humanity. Strange as it would seem, he actually acknowledged love for even one person. And if anyone dared harm her, they would be sorry. But Jeremiah was bold. He wanted to defeat his brother. The ultimate victory would be to turn his love against him and train her to reject him. No, to despise him. In this way, he could destroy his twin. Jeremiah would be superior as he knew he rightfully deserved to be recognized. Forget sensationalism. Sadie was the deciding factor. He had claimed Jerome's followers, taken his brother's previous quests upon himself. So, now he'd make a visit to a lovely young lady that would be compelled to do anything he wished. He would relish in puppeteering her more than anything else. Sadie consumed his mind. With a sly smirk, Jeremiah pressed a gloved finger onto the doorbell of her apartment. As he waited patiently, he indulged in the fantasy of making her his slave.

...

"Well, I'll be damned," Sadie said unenthusiasticly looking him up and down skeptically. She stood in the doorway with her hand on her hip. She had no intention of inviting him in. "The fuck are you doing here?" she demanded.  
"I understand that I don't deserve a warm welcome, Sadie," he began carefully, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."   
"Aww, how sweet!" she exclaimed batting her eyelashes and clasping her hands over her heart with mock sincerity. Then she frowned letting her arms drop to her sides. "Cut the act. We both know why you're here. Raping me and spreading lies about Jerome wasn't enough. So now you've come back into our lives because you can't stand the fact that anyone would care more about him than you."  
Jeremiah paused for a moment considering her words, and then he shed his innocent persona. A smug grin replaced the concerned expression.  
"Well, I must say I was looking forward to having some fun convincing you to believe me. But at least now I can cut to the chase."  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"I'm going to kidnap you, Sadie," he said simply. She scoffed.   
"Really."  
"Oh yes," his smile became wider. He looked off to the side as if someone was standing behind her. She reached for her weapon, but was too late. A sharp pain on her head by a blunt object was followed by darkness.   
"Well done, my dear," he said to Ecco. They stood over Sadie looking down at her.  
"Everything is ready," Ecco replied.  
"Perfect. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie is locked up in Jeremiah's labyrinth.

Chapter 7

Sadie woke up in a cell. She sat up on the cot and took in her surroundings. The room was outfitted with the bed, a sink, and a crate that contained toiletries and clothes. Behind a smaller wall in the cell was a toilet and a shower. A camera was set into the wall across her bed. She looked into the lens as if she could see who was on the other side.  
"Jeremiah," she spoke lowly. Her tone boiling with fury. "I know you're there!" A section of the wall glided to the side exposing a clear, bulletproof partition. Jeremiah observed her from the other side.  
"Hello, Sadie," he greeted casually with his hands in his pockets. She glowered at him, her silence speaking volumes.  
"I apologize for the bump on your head," he continued, "It was the only way to bring you here."  
Silence.  
"If you're hungry, I'll have Ecco bring you something to eat. I understand you're angry with me." This earned him a scoff as she crossed her arms.  
"Let me out and I'll show you how angry I am," she threatened, "Or maybe you're little strawberry will protect you," she added cocking her head to the side to cast a glance at Ecco who stood silently in the shadows. Ecco stepped into the light at being acknowledged and met Sadie's gaze.  
"You work for him, huh?" Sadie asked her, "I wonder how he bought you. Did you know that he's a lying rapist?"  
"There is nothing you can say that will surprise me," Ecco replied taking another step toward the glass. She crossed her arms mimicking Sadie. Jeremiah watched as the two sized each other up. An unspoken challenge extended and accepted by both parties.  
"Ecco, why don't you go get Sadie some dinner?" he asked dismissing her. She nodded and glanced at Sadie who blew a kiss and waved playfully in return.  
"I like her," she said after Ecco left, "She'd be a great catch if she wasn't brainwashed by you."  
"Ecco isn't brainwashed," Jeremiah replied. Sadie squinted her eyes at him disdainfully.  
"You know that Jerome's going to come after you," she warned, "He can get out of Arkham whenever he wants."  
"Yes, I know. I'm planning on it."  
"Is that what this is?" she questioned waving her arms slightly indicating the cell she was in. He only huffed a smug chuckle in response.  
"You're scared, aren't you?" she taunted with a wicked smile stepping closer and pressing her palms against the partition. She curled her fingers and let her fingernails drag across the glass before swiping them up with a loud scratch. Jeremiah remained unphased by her sudden movement, but she thought she caught a glimpse of nervousness. "You should be. Wanna know why? Because when he gets me out of this prison, we're gonna take turns flaying you alive! I'll see just how much pain you can take before you fucking die!" He watched unperturbed as she continued shouting obscenities. When she didn't stop, he turned and left, closing the wall with a remote as he walked away. She screamed and pounded on the walls. After he left, she faced the camera and resumed her onslaught of threats.  
Back in his office, Jeremiah watched silently with Ecco at his side. She handed him a mug of fresh coffee. He thanked her quietly not taking his eyes off the screen.  
"What are you going to do with her now?" she asked leaning over his shoulder.  
"I'll give her time. She'll break eventually."  
"She is like him," she commented.  
"Yes," he agreed, "A lifetime of loving my brother is bound to drive anyone insane."  
"I'll go and get your dinner," she said heading for the door.  
"Thank you. And don't worry about Sadie's meal tonight. I think she needs some time to herself." Ecco nodded and left.  
Getting Sadie to bend might be more difficult than he estimated. If she really had taken after Jerome's character, then he might just kill her and say that she died hating him. But his pride wouldn't allow him to take the easy way out. He had to find a way to break his twin brother in the worst way possible. And he would do it with the utmost joy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jeremiah Valeska kept Sadie for so long that she couldn't remember the last time she was home. The last time her love had visited during his final escape.  
"I don't even care why you are the way you are," she said to Jeremiah during one of his visits. She was finally speaking to him after a bout of silent treatment. She had preferred to speak with Ecco, but decided on a new tactic. Anything she could do to get closer to freedom without succumbing to Jeremiah's wishes.  
"Jerome held me back from my true potential. My vision for Gotham is to rebuild. Make it something spectacular! But Jerome only wants chaos," Jeremiah said from his chair in the corner of her cell. The bastard had shackled her ankle to a hook in the wall so that he could enter her cubicle without risking her attack. Not that it prevented her from trying. Oh, she would have clawed his pretty green eyes out if she could reach. But here they were, chatting face to face as if that made any fucking difference.  
Sadie leaned forward for emphasis: "I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." she enunciated each word. "Do whatever you want with Gotham. I mean, I don't agree with it all. But just leave Jerome and me alone."  
"I need you, Sadie!" he erupted standing up so fast that he knocked his chair over. She actually jumped. "I need you to understand that I love you and I can give you the life that you deserve!" he shouted. Before he knew it, he had closed the distance between them and his hand was on her throat.  
"The life that I deserve?" she choked out under his grasp, "You are so full of yourself, Jeremiah. You don't even know." His expression softened at that last comment and he released his grip. Dejected at her words, he slowly righted the chair and slumped back into it.  
"I'm sorry," he said, his voice breaking perfectly, "I just want you to understand. Please." His eyes had become glassy with tears as he looked at her pitifully. For a second, she remembered her friend from her childhood. The smart, quiet boy. All the girls secretly hoped he would ask them out, but he was too shy to. She rose and slowly approached him. He looked up at her with hopeful eyes as she delicately placed a hand on the side of his face. He leaned into her palm and closed his eyes. "I do love you, Sadie," he insisted. Her sad smile turned into a cold stare. "No," she replied, "You don't. But you're a good actor." He was a sick, broken man. And she knew him better than anyone, except perhaps Jerome. His face clouded with fury at her response. Eyes burning, yet somehow darker. A steep rage and determination set in stone. He stood facing her, his chest heaving angrily. "You WILL be mine," he commanded, "You will want me instead of him!" He gripped her arms so hard that his fingers bruised her skin. He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. She would have turned away if it hadn't been so unexpected. Neither reciprocating nor rejecting the advance. Luckily, he exited after the display. And she was left to wash his taste off her mouth.


End file.
